Their World
by animehime13
Summary: What happen when Nami is been stabbed by a marine swordsman? Find out by reading 'Their World'. I hope you will like it! OneShot


_**Dear readers,**_

_**This is my first fanfic and English is my third language so...it won't be as good as a person that knows English. Please take care of me~!**_

_**I don't own One Piece, but I own this story and the emotion I put in it~! **_

_**I will be so happy if you all support me~!**_

_**Enjoy~ **_

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

''NAMI!'' Cried everyone, in fear to lose their navigator. A marine swordsman had pierced Nami's body with a sword in a gentle spot, close to her heart. She was bleeding like no tomorrow.

If you are wondering why she is in this kind of situation, then let me show you some flash back.

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

_When they arrived on a island, bunch of marine attacked them without warning. This is what we called a surprise attack. The true is the marine already knows which island the crew will land on, before they even land. How? Who knows. So the main fighters fight and well...those who can't or don't fight watch the fight on the sandy beach. But there are also marine that attacks the no-fighters. A marine was about to charge on Nami, who, is defenceless and didn't know about the snick attack was saved by our swordsman by blocking the sword of the marine. _

_''OI! Be careful, witch!'' Shout our hero, worried. ''Huh?'' Nami reply, annoyed. ''If I didn't saved your but, you will be bleeding like crazy by now!'' Still shouting and fighting the marine swordsman, at the same time.''You know what Zoro? I can protect myself!'' Shouted our navigator. At this moment, another marine swordsman appeared to attack their navigator, and well...he did. He had pierced the orange hair woman. Without anyone noticing. Zoro was already fighting a marine so he can't helped Nami on time, he didn't even notice it. This marine swordsman was maybe a high rank swordsman for the speed of the attack. Blood was covering her body and she had hard time for breathing too. Well this was what happen to Nami. Now return to the present._

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

There was blood everywhere, a floor of blood. The crew all wanted to help the poor navigator laying on the sand of the beach, but they don't have any choice but to fight first and win, so that they can retreat and heal her later on the ship. ''_Will I die like this? Because of my selfishness?''_ Thought the bleeding woman. She was losing conscious, but if she closed her eyes, will she be able to reopen her eyes once again?

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

''Chopper! Take Nami to the ship and treat her!'' Order Luffy to Chopper, serious, because the life of one of his nakama was in danger. ''Y-Yes. I will do my best.'' Reply Chopper to our captain, worried and nervous. A life of his nakama where on his hands, now. Who will not be nervous, if you where in this kind of situation?

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

''We will join you and navigator-san, when our fight if finish, so that we can escape of this island quickly and easily without some marines chasing after us, doctor-san,'' Said Robin to Chopper, still fighting the marines but also worried about Nami. ''Nami-SWAN~ Don't worry about us.'' Yell Sanji, without knowing she already lost consciousness. While the others fight the marines, Chopper try to bring Nami to the ship. ''She lost to much blood!'' Said Chopper to himself, panicking. ''I'm not sure if I can save her in time!'' Continue Chopper, Still panicking. _''It's not the time to talk to myself, I should really beging the operation!''_ Thought Chopper.

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

Anyway, while Chopper was operating Nami, The others has already finish the fight. They hurry to the ship. ''We should set sail, before more marine come after us.'' Said Robin to the crew. ''Yeah, you're right! I have this disease not-to-stay-on-this-island-anymore.'' Said Ussop to Robin. ''Yohoho! But who will navigate?'' Said Brook. ''Mmmm...'' Thinked Luffy. ''What! Luffy is thinking! The world will end!'' Yell everyone, except Nami, Chopper, Robin and Zoro. Zoro has been awfully quiet, since Nami was stabbed. ''I don't know...maybe the crew can help each other to navigate?'' Said Luffy, ignoring the yell. ''Yeah...but the problem is none of us knows about navigation...I think...'' Reply Ussop to Luffy. '' Buttt~'' Said Luffy, while pouting. ''Well I know a little bit in navigation, because I always look at navigator-san, when she navigate. So I will replace her, until she is healed. But my navigation skill is not as good as her's. But anyway, set sail.'' Said Robin to the crew. ''Well it will be better than nothing...'' Said Ussop to Robin. ''Why don't we go see Nami, now?'' Said Luffy, still worried about the navigator. ''We can't...and we have to set sail first.'' Said Robin. ''Why?'' Everyone asked, curious. ''Because Chopper is operating Nami.'' Said Robin, in a calm voice. When Robin finished her sentence, Zoro walked away from the room. ''Why is the stupid marimo acting like that?'' Asked Sanji. ''His in pain...'' Said Robin, everyone was confuse. ''So...I will go to the deck, now, to navigate. I hope that navigator-san will not die.'' Said Robin, with a smile. ''O-oi... don't say that Robin. You're creepy...'' Said Ussop to Robin._ ''She won't die that easily.'' _thought Robin, while going to the deck with Brook and Franky to set sail.

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

Now, there are just three person in the room: Luffy, Ussop and Sanji. ''I hope Nami-swan is alright.'' Said Sanji. ''Don't worry she will be fine...'' Said Luffy, with a serious tone. ''Nami is stronger that you think...'' Continue our captain. When Luffy finished talking, Chopper had exit the infirmary. ''Whoa..that was close. If I had bring her one second later, she will already be...'' Chopper said to himself. ''Is she ok, Chopper?'' Asked Ussop to the doctor. ''Yeah...but she needs rest...'' Said Chopper to our sniper. ''If you want to talk to her, then wait until tomorrow...'' Said Chopper.

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

The next day, was normal. Or not. Zoro was in deep thought. _''It's all my fault...''_ Zoro accused himself. He enter the infirmary, to see Nami. She was laying on the bed, still sleeping. _''She's cute...'' _Thought our swordsman. Zoro was about to brush away the hair on her face, then she wake up. ''Hmm...Zoro...?'' Said Nami, confuse. She was about to get up. ''Ouch!'' Yell Nami, in pain. ''You should not move...'' Said Zoro. ''When this hap-?'' Nami paused. ''Oh...I was stabbed...'' Said Nami, remembering what happened to her. There was a silence pause. ''I'm sorry...'' Said Zoro. Nami blink her eyes one time, two times and three times, before saying something. ''Why are you sorry?'' Said Nami, focusing the ''you''. ''It's because of me that you are in this state, I was inch away from you but I didn't protect you...'' Said Zoro. ''No, silly. It' because I'm weak and is because of my selfishness.'' Said Nami. ''No! It's my fault and you have could die!'' Was Zoro's Reply. ''Shhhh. It's not your fault it's mine and look...I'm still alive.'' Said Nami, with a gentle voice. After the sentence, she took one of Zoro's hand and put it on her chest, close to her heart. ''Hey! What are you doing?'' Said Zoro, nervously. ''Do you fell my heartbeat?'' Said Nami. ''Y-Yeah...'' Said Zoro. ''Then is the proof that I'm still alive, Zoro.'' Said Nami, with care. Nami release Zoro's hand and move both her hand to Zoro's neck. While Zoro was putting his on her waist. ''Is it ok if we...'' Said Zoro. ''I'm fine with it...'' Nami reply, with a seductive voice. There where kissing each other, leaving their problems in a corner. There were in their own world. ''I love you Zoro...'' Said Nami, between the kiss. Zoro smiled. ''Me too..._baka.'' _Said Zoro, continuing the kiss.

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

They didn't care if someone was peeking or watching them kissing, cause they were in their own world...

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

_**Thanks for reading my first fanfic~! And again Please support me!**_

_**Anime Hime**_


End file.
